Problem: Solve for $t$ : $27 = t + 26$
Solution: Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{27 {- 26}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ 27 &=& t + 26 \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 27 {- 26} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 1$